Free standing and self-supporting adjustable walls are known in the art. These walls can include wan dividers and to be used to partition space in offices for example. These walls are built by assembling horizontal runners to standing vertical standards in order to form a frame and then mounting panels to this frame.
Prior art wall constructions have been proven to be difficult to assemble and disassemble especially adding or removing panels. Many of these constructions are also difficult to add auxiliary display shelves and other hardware to.
There thus remains a need for an improved adjustable wall system.